


come home with me

by yunchannn



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchannn/pseuds/yunchannn
Summary: my contribution for the celebration of the League RPF reaching 1000 fics!! I’m glad to be a part of this and hope y’all enjoy <3





	come home with me

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution for the celebration of the League RPF reaching 1000 fics!! I’m glad to be a part of this and hope y’all enjoy <3

Sanghyeok felt like a cliché, holding this red Solo cup in hand as around him people mingled about, _socializing_.

Sure he’d already talked to some of them, exchanged banter or two but there was only a certain amount of socializing Sanghyeok can do before his energy battery ran out and all he wanted to do was go home.

Thankfully, as if he can read his thoughts, Junsik materialized by his side.

Junsik put an arm around him, the gesture comforting. Almost immediately Sanghyeok leaned into him.

“Wanna get out of here? I’ll get my car.”

Sanghyeok replied with a kiss.


End file.
